Building a Family
by Linzbinz84
Summary: After the evil witch is defeated and the double suns rise, the royal family decides to settle down and be a real family again. But it's not as easy as they think it will be.
1. Domestic Bliss Crumbles

Author's Note: I haven't been able to get the basis of this story out of my head since I first saw _Tin Man_; I watched it again recently. You get a "happily ever after" feeling at the end of the miniseries, but it never made sense to me. If you haven't seen _Tin Man_ and plan to,please stop reading here; the next sentences will spoil it.

So everyone who wants to see it has? Good. Ahamo and Lavender Eyes have been apart for around fifteen years (we know that DG is 20 in the miniseries and she looks about five in the scenes with her as a child), Azkadellia has been possessed by an evil witch for the greater part of her life, and DG has just found out that the people who raised her are actually robots who were programmed to love her. Add to this mess that Azkadellia has imprisoned her mother for a number of years and has tried to kill DG multiple times, albeit under the influence of the evil witch. A straight "happily ever after" ending doesn't really fit this mess, so I wanted to explore (at least in my mind) what would happen after the ending.

Also, since Lavender Eyes (the queen) was never given a name in the miniseries that I could find, I have named her "Lavender" in this one.

If anyone is reading "The Know-It-Alls," I'm suffering from some writer's block, but I'm trying to force through it. I'll be updating as soon as I can. Hopefully this story will help get me through it.

Also, reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any part of <em>Tin Man<em>. I do, however, own this plot line and any possible future original characters.

* * *

><p>The royal family had lived in domestic bliss for the first two weeks after DG and Azkadellia had defeated the evil witch. They ate meals together and spent time every evening together, playing games, reading by the fireplace, and listening to DG's stories of growing up in Kansas. After all, they had fifteen years to catch up on. Ahamo and Lavender rekindled their romance, and began getting to know their daughters for the first time since they were children.<p>

"We're lucky," Lavender said to her husband as they lay down in bed one night.

"I know," he replied. "It's been so nice for us to be a family again. It's too bad the girls will be getting married and leaving home so soon."

"But it's all going to be fine. We're a family again."

"I know." He turned off the light and moved his hand up his wife's face to locate her lips. Finding them, he gently pulled her face to his and kissed her softly. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too."

They fell into a restful sleep.

oOo

Early the next morning, they jerked out of their slumber to DG's shriek. Grabbing their bathrobes, they ran down the hall to their younger daughter's bedroom.

"What're you doing in here?" DG shouted at her sister, her voice filled with panic as she jumped out of bed as quickly as she could, immediately shivering in the cold air in her bedroom. "Why are you in my room?"

Azkadellia stared at her sister, stunned. "I…I had a nightmare," she said softly. "I didn't want to sleep alone."

"So you came in here?" DG's voice was incredulous. "Why would you come in _here_?"

"You used to come into my room when we were children. I thought you might be willing to return the favor." _Doesn't she remember? _Azkadellia wondered.

DG's fear turned to anger. "Why _the hell_ would I let you sleep in my bed? You were still trying to kill me a couple of weeks ago."

"That wasn't me; that was the witch!" Azkadellia said indignantly, getting out of the bed. "I would never hurt you!"

"Right. Not like you've ever done it before!"

"That was the witch!" she yelled.

"In your body! So _you _tried to kill me, possessed or not!" DG's anger began taking over her initial fear.

"That's not fair!"

"You always blame the witch! Don't you think you had at least _some_ control over what was happening?"

"No! And the witch would never have gotten control if you…"

"Enough!" Ahamo thundered from the doorway.

The girls fell silent; they had been so involved in their fight that they hadn't heard Ahamo and Lavender walk into the room. They looked as if they had just rolled out of bed. Both were slipper-less, and Ahamo's bathrobe was still open, showing his wrinkled pajamas. Lavender's hair was mussed, and she stood with her arms crossed watching the exchange between DG and Azkadellia.

"What's going on here?" Lavender inquired softly, hoping to calm the situation.

"I woke up and _she_," DG pointed to Azkadellia, "was in my bed!"

"I was only in her bed because I had a nightmare!" Azkadellia protested angrily. "I didn't want to sleep alone. She used to sleep with me all the time!"

"Yeah, before you _tried to kill me!_" DG shot back.

"DG," Lavender said, "you know that was the witch, not Az."

"Sure, always blame the witch," DG spat. "It's never _Azkadellia's _fault. It's always 'the witch'. Hasn't anyone stopped to consider that maybe the witch and Azkadellia are the same person?"

Azkadellia looked as if she'd been slapped. Her eyes filled with tears. "Forget everything," she said, her voice thick. "You'll never have to worry about me coming to you again!" She pushed past her parents and ran out of the room, forgetting her slippers and bathrobe by the door.

"DG," Lavender said, a hard edge to her voice, "you know very well that your sister and the witch aren't one and the same.

"Maybe not, but they were in the same body."

"But they are two separate entities."

DG shrugged and turned away. She walked over to the window, trying to calm her panic and temper.

Anger welled up in Lavender at her younger daughter's rudeness. "Dorothy Gale." DG looked over her shoulder at her full name. "DG, you will apologize to your sister. I understand that you fear your sister, but she came to you for comfort. You will not speak to her that way."

DG scowled. "Whatever," she muttered, turning back to the window.

Lavender's mouth dropped open; she was shocked and appalled at DG's behavior. She knew her youngest had a temper—and had always had a temper—but she hadn't expected her to act this way. The nuturebots that had raised her had been programmed specifically to teach her otherwise, despite growing up in Kansas instead of the O.Z.

Ahamo took one look at his wife's open mouth and his daughter's back before speaking. "Dorothy Gale, you will apologize to your mother this instant!" he told her harshly. "And then you will do as she asks!"

DG spun around on her heel. _Who is he to tell me what to do?_ she thought angrily. "No, I won't," she said defiantly. She pointed at Lavender. "She is not my mother."

A pained look crossed Lavender's face before she turned around and stiffly left the room, leaving Ahamo and DG to finish it out.

"You will apologize," he repeated, his voice steely, "to your mother. She chose to protect you by sending you with the robots instead of raising you herself, like she wanted to do. Only a true mother does that." DG didn't respond. "Am I understood?"

DG found her voice again. "And where were you in all of this?" She forced a mirthless laugh. "Oh, that's right; I remember. You'd already left."

Ahamo felt his mouth twitch as he gritted his teeth. He took a deep breath. "Apologize now," he hissed at her, barely containing his anger.

"Why? Because you think you're my father? News flash, Ahamo, you're not my father. I had a father. He may have been mechanical, but he was a real father. You're not."

Ahamo's anger turned to hurt in a moment, and he turned and stalked out of her room.


	2. Apologies

Author's Note: Hello again! I think FanFiction may have been down when I posted the first chapter, so if you haven't read that, please read it first. Also, if anyone know how to upload a chapter from an iPad or GoogleDocs (or both), please let me know. My computer is quickly dying (it's seven years old), and I have a feeling my iPad is going to be it's replacement.

Life is still crazy, but I'm pretty sure it's going to stay that way for quite awhile. Writing was somewhat of a savior the past few weeks, since I was having some conflict with a nurse practitioner I was working under. Eventually, I decided to take some advice that a friend had told me to give to someone else. It consisted of three phrases: yes, ma'am; no, ma'am; and how high? Once I decided to take that advice for myself, it went a bit more smoothly. I tell you this because I have a bit of a quick temper and I'm not always the best at holding my tongue, so I'm quite proud of myself. I also realized that part of the problem was that she actually gave feedback, however it was only negative feedback. When she said nothing, it meant that I was doing well. It just took three weeks to figure that out. So every time she corrected something, there was nothing positive said, and I got frustrated. She did, however, compliment me when I told her it was my last day. So hooray! And for all of you who teach, please, please, PLEASE remember that constructive criticism is best!

I start my Emergency Medicine rotation next, so I don't know when I'll update next. But I'll do my best. Have a great week everyone!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own-or claim to own-any part of <em>Tin Man.<em>

* * *

><p>DG slammed her door shut against Ahamo's retreating back. She flopped down on her bed, her anger keeping her warm against the castle's chill. But she couldn't stop thinking about Ahamo's words. She knew that he was right about Lavender. Only a true mother would send her child away to protect her. And she knew that she had been rude. But that didn't make Ahamo her father. He would never be her father; that title was reserved for her Pops.<p>

She also couldn't get Azkadellia out of her head. Sure, the witch was the one who had come after her, but the witch had looked like Azkadellia, and DG couldn't help but fear her. And to come into her bed at night? DG shuddered, remembering her fear after she woke up and saw Azkadellia sleeping there. She had panicked, forgetting that Azkadellia was her sister, not the witch. _I'm going to have to start locking my door at night_, she thought. She sighed, suddenly tired. She stuffed her legs underneath the comforter and pulled it over her head, falling asleep almost instantly.

oOo

After calming herself down, Lavender went to Azkadellia's room. Azkadellia was face down in her pillow, crying. Lavender sat down on the side of the bed and stroked her older daughter's dark hair, murmuring soothing words. It had been years since she had comforted her daughter. After the evil witch had possessed her, she never allowed her mother to comfort her, even when the real Azkadellia pushed against the witch.

"It's not fair," Azkadellia said, sitting up, her eyes red and swollen. "Everyone blames me, but I couldn't stop her!"

"I know, Az," Lavender replied, pulling her daughter close. Az leaned into her mother's embrace. _How long has it been since I held her like this?_ Lavender wondered to herself.

Azkadellia wiped her eyes. "I can't blame everyone else for hating me. I know they can't see it any other way. If they look at me, they see the sorceress who tormented them for years, not the girl who was trapped by the witch." She sighed. "I guess I just expected better from DG. I thought she would recognize it better than most." She sighed again and bit her lip. "I guess I was wrong." A few tears leaked out again.

Lavender just kept holding her daughter. "She'll come around. She'll realize it soon."

oOo

An hour later DG woke up, Ahamo's words still sitting heavily on her mind. She knew she should apologize to Lavender and Azkadellia. Azkadellia truly hadn't tried to hurt her; it was just hard for her to separate her sister from the witch that had tried to kill her. But she wasn't going to apologize to Ahamo. Every word she had spoken to him was true.

She sighed and got out of bed. After getting dressed, she made her bed and dragged herself down the hall to her sister's bedroom. She knocked on the door, and walked in after being told to do so.

Lavender and Azkadellia stiffened on the bed when DG walked in. Azkadellia pulled away from her mother, crossing her arms around her torso, hugging herself.

DG balked, not expecting to see both of them. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Fortunately, Lavender saved her the need for speaking. "I assume you're here to talk to your sister," she said coldly to DG.

DG nodded. "Yes, but could I talk to you in the hall first?"

Lavender nodded, stood up, and brushed past DG into the hallway, looking every bit the affronted queen. DG followed behind her. Lavender turned to face her daughter. "Well?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

DG took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you before. I'm also sorry for saying that you weren't my mother. I know that sending me with my par—the Nuturebots had to be really hard for you and that only a true mother would be able to do that."

Lavender gave her daughter an appraising look. "I accept your apology," she said. She reached out and gave DG a hug. DG stiffened at first, but then relaxed into the embrace. They pulled apart. Lavender held her younger daughter at arm's length. "I believe you have another apology to give?"

DG nodded. "That's where I'm going next."

"Then I'll give you girls some privacy."

"Thank you." DG headed toward Azkadellia's room.

"DG?" Lavender said. DG turned back around. "Just remember that your sister and the witch aren't one and the same."

DG nodded again, and knocked on the door. She walked into the room and took in Azkadellia's puffy eyes and tearstained cheeks. She sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry, Az," she said to her sister. "I shouldn't have said that you and the witch were the same person. I know that you aren't."

"Then why'd you say it?" Azkadellia snapped back.

DG sighed. "Because I was angry and scared and I panicked. Because the witch that tried to kill me still looked like you. As much as I know that you're a separate person, it's still hard to remember it."

Azkadellia nodded. "I'm sorry for what she did to you. I'm sorry for what she did to everyone. I tried to fight her. She was just too powerful."

"But in the end you won."

Azkadellia smiled. "We did. And she can never hurt us or anyone again." She wrapped an arm around DG and pulled her closer, despite DG's obviously stiffness at the action. "I think I'm going to get dressed and then find some breakfast. Want to join me?" DG shrugged and Azkadellia's face fell. "Oh."

"No, I'll come!" DG exclaimed. She forced herself to smile at Azkadellia, although it didn't quite meet her eyes.

Azkadellia returned her smile. "I'll come and get you in a few minutes."

Someone knocked on the door, then opened it. "Az," Ahamo said, poking his head in the room, "please bring...oh, you're in here." His tone turned hard when he saw DG. "Both of you, please come down for breakfast in twenty minutes."

"Yes, sir," Azkadellia replied while DG nodded. Ahamo closed the door and Azkadellia turned to her sister. "What'd you do, little sister?"

"Something I don't want to talk about and I won't apologize for."

Azkadellia rolled her eyes. She was certain DG couldn't remember, but DG had often been at odds with their father as children. It had usually been better not to say anything until DG was ready to talk. "All right. Then I guess I'll see you at breakfast." DG nodded curtly and left the room.

oOo

Breakfast was tense affair. Lavender and Azkadellia's conversation kept falling flat due to the stony silence between DG and Ahamo. Eventually, everyone gave up trying and they ate in silence.

As the dishes were cleared away, Ahamo turned to Lavender and asked, "What's the plan for the day?"

"DG and I will be going to the dressmaker's this morning to get her some court clothes."

"Pardon me?" DG asked, a mutinous look on her face.

Lavender looked at DG. "Don't interrupt. You need some clothes that are appropriate for court." She turned back to Ahamo. "And this afternoon, you and I have meetings with the advisors."

He raised an eyebrow. "The girls aren't included?"

Lavender glanced at Azkadellia. "Even though everyone appears to be happy that the evil witch was defeated, they're still having trouble distinguishing between Azkadellia, the princess, and Azkadellia, the vessel of the evil witch. They don't trust her."

"Excuse me," Azkadellia said, dropping her napkin in her chair and fleeing the room, her eyes full of tears again. DG followed suit, chasing after her sister.

Lavender sighed. _If nothing else, at least they're starting to act like sisters_, she thought to herself.

"What about DG?" Ahamo asked.

"They think she's too young."

"You were only a few annuals older when you took the crown. You were younger than Az."

"But my father had died. I'm still alive."

"I see. You don't think she should take a larger role in government just yet?"

Lavender sighed. "I think she needs to get used to being home again."

"She's not a child anymore."

Lavender's eyes turned fierce. "She's our child!"

Ahamo snorted. "She's not convinced she's our child."

Lavender paused, wondering what DG had said to Ahamo. "I don't know what you said to her, Ahamo, but she apologized to me for her comments. And I assume to Az as well."

"Well, at least I'm getting through to her somehow." He laughed. "Did you see the look on her face when you mentioned the dressmaker? I don't envy you, my love."

Lavender smiled back at him. "It'll be fine. Like you said, she's not a child anymore."

"I don't know," he joked. "That look was pretty familiar, even if fifteen years have passed since I saw it."

"It'll be fine," she repeated, looking slightly unsure. She reached up to stroke his hair. "And the two of you will eventually work out your differences." She patted his lapel. "Why don't you go find Az? I'm sure she could use a sympathetic ear—or shoulder—right about now. Oh, and send DG down when you get there. Our appointment isn't too long from now. And tell her to change out of her trousers."

"Sure," he teased, "leave me to do the dirty work!" He kissed his wife, and went to find their daughters.

* * *

><p>As always, reviews are appreciated! And please check out my other story, a <em>Harry Potter<em> FanFiction called "The KnowItAlls." Thanks!


	3. A Trip to the Dressmaker's

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. The muse is being kind this month (knock on wood). I even found a way to publish from my iPad. Hooray! Anyway, have a great week!

And, as always, reviews are appreciated! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any part of <em><em><em>Tin Man.<em>__

* * *

><p>DG met Lavender at the palace doors after she had changed into "more suitable attire." She had borrowed a knee-length skirt from Azkadellia and topped it with the, now clean, white blouse she had been wearing when she came to the O.Z.<p>

Lavender bit back a grimace at her daughter's continually casual clothing, and forced a smile. _At least it's an improvement_, she told herself. _Maybe with a little time we can cure her trouser habit_. "You look lovely, DG," she said.

"Thank you," DG replied, a slight pout still on her face.

Lavender put a hand on her shoulder, and guided her toward the door. "Well then, let's head to the dressmaker's. I'm sure she's excited you're coming. She hasn't seen you since you were five years old!"

DG managed a smile and followed Lavender out the door, their bodyguards following a few feet behind them. They climbed into a carriage that took them into the nearby village. They pulled up next to the small dressmaker's shop.

"Your Majesties!" two voices exclaimed as they got out of the carriage. Two young women about DG's age ran curtsied low in front of them.

Lavender smiled. "Katie!" she exclaimed. "Anna! I haven't seen you two since you were children! Stand up, girls, and let me look at you!"

The young women stood up, and Lavender looked them over. They had grown into beautiful young women, looking much as their mother had at the same age with thick, dark hair and beautiful figures.

She gestured toward DG, who was standing awkwardly next to next to her. "Do you remember DG? I know you haven't seen her in years, but you all used to play together as children."

The sisters looked at each other, then back at DG. "Princess DG!" the older one said. "It's so good to see you back here!"

"Hello," DG replied awkwardly. "It's just 'DG'."

There was a moment of awkward silence. "All right then," the younger girl said. "I'm Anna and this is my sister, Katie." She gestured to the older girl next to her.

"It's good to see you."

They lapsed into silence again until Lavender spoke. "DG, I'm going to go inside and say hello to Mrs. Barton. Why don't you three catch up and you can join me in a few minutes?" DG nodded as Lavender went inside the shop.

"You don't remember us, do you?" Katie said, asking the question they were all thinking.

DG blushed and looked away. "Unfortunately, no. I'm sorry. I've been having trouble remembering a lot of things about the O.Z." She bit her lip.

Anna laughed. "Don't be embarrassed! We didn't remember you either!"

DG smiled. "Well, at least we're on even footing. You had me pretty well fooled."

"It seemed better not to contradict the queen," Katie added, "so we just played along."

"It is good to have you back in the O.Z. though," Anna chimed in. "Living under Azkadellia has been hard."

"Hush, Anna!" Katie chided. "That's still her sister!"

"It's okay," DG said. "I know she wasn't exactly the nicest person when the witch was controlling her. She tried to kill me too."

"What?" they said together.

"That's what all the wanted posters were for. The witch wanted her to kill me, so she could have all the power for herself."

"Oh," Anna said. "Then it's definitely better that she's no longer ruling the O.Z. Are you sure the witch is gone?"

DG felt a ripple of anger run through her, despite the argument from earlier that day. "Yes," she replied firmly. She glanced around. "I should probably go inside. Lavender's going to be wondering where I am."

"Lavender?" the girls asked simultaneously.

DG bit her lip, groaning inwardly. _I shouldn't have said that_, she told herself. "The queen sent me with some nuturebots to the Other Side when I was a child. I thought they were my real parents, and loved them as my real parents. Since I have trouble remembering before that, I don't remember much about my real parents. I'm not really comfortable calling them mom and dad yet, so I've just been using their first names." She braced herself for the onslaught of questions.

"Oh," Katie said simply. "I can understand that. I can't imagine calling anyone other than my parents 'mama' and 'papa'. Don't worry. We won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," DG said gratefully. She went toward the shop, but turned back. "Maybe we could hang out some other time? Maybe, you know, actually get to know each other?"

"Hang out?"

"It means to spend time together, to relax together. It's a phrase from the Other Side."

"Oh." Katie grinned. "I'd like that. When?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out."

"All right." Anna and Katie smiled at her, and followed her into the shop.

"Don't you have class, girls?" a small, plump woman asked when the three girls came in.

"Yes, Mama," Anna replied. "We're getting our books and leaving now."

"All right. I'll see you later." She turned to Lavender and DG. "The girls go to the local college."

"Bye! Good-bye, Your Majesty, DG," Katie said. "Let us know when you want to 'hang out'." She smiled at DG before disappearing through a door. Anna said her good-byes and disappeared through the door as well.

Lavender raised an eyebrow at DG. DG ignored the somersault her stomach performed, and looked away. "DG, this is Mrs. Barton, the dressmaker in the town of Northern Isle."

DG held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Barton," she said, smiling. But her face fell and she bit her lip as the woman curtsied to her. She glanced desperately at Lavender, uncertain of how to respond. Fortunately, she was saved the trouble.

"It's nice to see you again, Princess DG," the older woman said, standing up again. "You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you."

DG smiled. "Please call me DG."

Mrs. Barton glanced at Lavender, who gave an almost imperceptible nod, and turned back to DG. "Well then, DG, let's get started. Is your favorite color still red?"

"No, ma'am. It's actually blue." She wondered where this conversation was going.

"That will bring out your eyes wonderfully. Give me a moment and I'll bring out the pattern books. We'll start with a few styles then pick out a few different fabrics, all right?" She turned to pull a book off of a shelf.

"Yes, ma'am," DG mumbled, a slightly mutinous look back on her face.

Mrs. Barton chuckled. "There's the DG I remember! You used to give your mother such a hard time when you needed new dresses. Could hardly stand still for an instant. Always trying to tear off in half-finished dressed to play with my girls. Or with Katie, rather. Anna just toddled behind you both, trying to keep up."

Lavender laughed with Mrs. Barton. DG smiled politely, unable to remember. But her smile slid from her face when she saw the thick book Mrs. Barton had placed in front of her. There were hundreds of different styles: short, long, long-sleeves, sleeveless; the styles went on and on.

"Is there anything in particular you like?" Mrs. Barton asked her.

DG swallowed, overwhelmed by the number of choices. "Um, is there anything you suggest?" she asked uncertainly.

Mrs. Barton smiled. "How about we take just a few classic styles and work from there?"

DG sighed with relief. "That sounds good."

"Stand here so I can get your measurements and then we'll decide on colors." She gestured to a small, raised box on the floor.

DG did as she was told. "I see you're better about standing still now," Mrs. Barton quipped. DG tried not to roll her eyes. After she finished, Mrs. Barton suggested a few classic styles that DG readily agreed to-although she would've agreed to almost anything to make the torture stop.

"She's also going to need some everyday skirts and dresses, as well as shifts," Lavender said. "And some basic tunics."

"I don't think..." DG began, but stopped when Lavender gave her a warning look. _Apparently I have no place in this conversation_, she thought to herself irritably.

Mrs. Barton nodded. "That's not a problem. These styles translate well into everyday wear. I assume she needs blouses as well?"

"Yes," Lavender replied. She gestured toward DG. "I think from her time on the Other Side, she developed a taste for more casual wear. It's fine for when she's in the family quarters or outside, but she needs something more formal for everything else." Lavender paused. "Realistically, we need to get her a whole new wardrobe."

"What?" DG gasped. Lavender shot her another stern glance, and DG fell silent again, despite continuing to brood.

"I understand," Mrs. Barton replied, ignoring DG's comment. "Why don't we move on to colors?" DG nodded furiously, determined to at least have a say in what colors she wore. "I was thinking a navy blue, black, deep turquoise, and emerald green for the court gowns. Will that work for you?"

"Yes, that sounds good," DG replied quickly before Lavender could speak.

"What about a softer color as well?" Lavender asked, trying to resume control of the conversation.

DG shook her head slightly, and Mrs. Barton pursed her lips. She looked at DG as she spoke to Lavender. "I think the deeper colors will look better on her. They'll bring out her eyes and give her skin a porcelain look."

"Are there any other colors you suggest?"

"A cranberry or deep purple will look quite beautiful on her as well." Lavender nodded. "For her day dresses, I'd suggest similar colors, but with a few brighter ones thrown in as well. The same for her skirts and blouses. Possibly a bold red and a brighter blue. I'll also include tan and black skirts that will go with just about every blouse.

Lavender nodded again. "The tunics?"

"I'll stick to deeper colors and white in a sturdy cotton. How many of everything are you looking for?"

Lavender paused for a moment, thinking. "About five or six court dresses. She'll need at least two weeks worth of everyday wear. Seven to eight blouses and skirts and dresses to fill in. Four or five tunics."

DG's eyes widened. "I don't think I need..." DG started.

"DG!" Lavender admonished her, annoyed. "Enough." DG stopped talking, her anger growing and blushing with embarrassment.

"I can get that for you," Mrs. Barton said, diffusing the impending argument. "I can have about half of the order in a week.

"That sounds wonderful, Melinda," Lavender said, standing up. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome, Your Majesty," Mrs. Barton replied, curtsying.

"Thank you, Mrs. Barton," DG echoed, smiling and holding out her hand to shake.

"You're most welcome as well, DG," Mrs. Barton said, shaking her hand this time. She patted DG's cheek gently. "I'm so glad you turned out well." DG smiled, uncertain of how to respond.

"Very well. We must be going. We'll see you in a week. Thank you again!" Lavender left the shop.

"Good-bye," DG said, following Lavender out the door.

oOo

After the carriage had left a suitable distance from Mrs. Barton's shop, Lavender turned to her daughter. "What does it mean to 'hang out'?" she asked.

"It means to spend time together as friends, not necessarily doing anything," she replied.

Lavender nodded. "I see." She raised her eyebrow in the same disapproving manner she had in the shop. DG felt her stomach flip-flop again. "You plan to become friends with Mrs. Barton's daughters?"

"Why not?" she replied nervously, much to her chagrin. _I barely know her_, she thought to herself. _Why is she making me nervous?_ "They seem to be nice girls."

"I'm sure they are." She paused. "But they are the dressmaker's daughters," she finished firmly.

"You said we played together as children," she pointed out. "Mrs. Barton said the same thing."

"Yes, but you were children then. And you only played together when we went to the shop."

DG's cheeks felt hot. "What does it matter?" she replied flippantly.

"They are not suitable friends for a princess." She paused.

DG felt her blood boil. "So what if they're the dressmaker's daughters? I was a waitress on the Other Side, and that doesn't make me any better or worse a person!"

"Because you're a princess and you're going to have to get used to the idea! You have a certain image to maintain!"

"Let me guess," DG said coolly, "it's one that Anna and Katie don't fit into."

"That is correct."

They pulled up to the front of the palace, and DG jumped out of the carriage. "Well, let me inform you of something, Lavender. That image you talk about is just going to have to change!" She slammed the carriage door and stormed into the palace.

oOo

Azkadellia looked up from her paper as DG thundered past their shared study. "DG?" she asked, bewildered. A few moments later, she heard a door slam.

She put her pen down and went to her younger sister's room and knocked on the door. "DG?" she called. No answer. She opened the door and went inside anyway.

DG was laying on her bed, staring up at the canopy. "DG?" She didn't answer. Azkadellia went and sat down at the edge of the bed, and smoothed a lock of hair out of DG's face. "What's wrong, Little Sister?"

DG smiled at Azkadellia's nickname for her; the pejorative had become endearing. She just stared at the canopy. "When I was a little girl-after I'd left here-I wanted one of these beds so badly. I guess I thought it was romantic or something. Now that I have it, it seems like it's too much."

Azkadellia looked at her sister, confused. "What?"

"Never mind." DG rolled on to her side, her back facing toward her sister.

"No, DG, what?"

DG sighed. "Lavender doesn't like my choice in friends."

Azkadellia just felt confused again. "I didn't think Mother had a problem with Mr. Cain, Raw, or Minister Ambrose?"

"Not them. Anna and Katie Barton."

"The dressmaker's daughters?"

"Yes. Lavender and Mrs. Barton said we used to play together when we were kids."

"You did." Azkadellia laughed, remembering. "You and Katie used to argue about who was in charge. She said she was because she was older and you said you were because you were the princess."

DG rolled back over and propped her head up on her hand. "Who was?"

Azkadellia grinned. "Me. Well, if there weren't any older kids around to play with." She paused. "But I don't understand what the problem is."

DG sighed again. "Lavender thinks that they're 'not suitable friends for a princess'."

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" DG felt her anger creeping back up.

"I mean that Mother thinks they are below your class."

"I got that. It's stupid."

Azkadellia shrugged. "It's just the way it is."

DG sat up in the bed, horrified. She had thought that Azkadellia would understand, even if no one else did. "You've got to be kidding me." Azkadellia didn't respond. "You feel the same way?"

Azkadellia shrugged. "It's never been any other way. Mother and Father always chose who we were friends with."

DG made an annoyed growl. "Yeah, when we were kids. But I'm twenty years old."

"Annuals," Azkadellia corrected automatically. DG gave her a dirty look, which she ignored. "We're still princesses," she pointed out.

"But I wasn't raised as one."

Azkadellia sighed. "Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?"

DG nodded. "Probably not. You're both wrong, and I'm not giving up potential friends just because they're 'not suitable for a princess'."

Azkadellia sighed again. "Just be careful, Little Sister."


	4. Sneaking Around

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm officially finished with med school. Hooray! I'm just waiting to graduate. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'll be starting the following one tomorrow. Right now, it's time for bed. So good night and have a great week!

Oh, and reviews are always appreciated! :)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any part of <em>Tin Man.<em>

* * *

><p>The following day, DG decided to call Katie and Anna to see if they still wanted to get together. However, she wasn't able to find a telephone in the family quarters.<p>

"Az?" she said, poking her head into their study.

"What is it?" she asked, not looking up from the papers she was buried in.

"Is there a telephone around here?"

Az looked up from her desk. "A telephone?"

"Yes. You know, one of those things you talk to other people through when you can't see them?" she said sarcastically.

"I know what a telephone is," Az replied, annoyed. "What do you need one for?"

"To tap dance," she drawled. Az rolled her eyes and waited. "To make a phone call," DG finished, irritated.

"To whom?"

"Nunya."

"Who's 'Nunya'?"

"Nunya business." DG gave her sister a cheeky grin.

Az glared at her. "I think Mother has one in the throne room." She turned back to her work.

"Oh," she said.

Az turned around again. "Oh, what, Little Sister?" she taunted. "Afraid that Mommy won't let you use the telephone to call your little friends?"

It was DG's turn to glare at Az. "No! I'll just go to the throne room and call them."

"You do that."

"I will." She walked into the throne room, peeking around to see if anyone was there. _Lavender and Ahamo are out seeing the province today, _she reminded herself. The telephone sat on a small table between Lavender and Ahamo's thrones. She sat down on Ahamo's throne, and stared at the phone, unsure of what to do. It didn't even have a rotary dial, let alone push buttons. All it had was a small handle at the base. She stared at the handle, searching for a long lost memory. Finally, she turned the handle, hoping it did something.

"Switchboard," a lightly-accented female voice said on the other end, stunning DG into silence. "Hello?"

"Er, yes, hello," DG stuttered. "I'm sorry." She fell into silence again, uncertain of what to say.

"Miss?" the attendant asked. "Miss, may I connect you to someone?"

"Um, yes, please. The Barton residence in Northern Isle?"

"Yes, miss. Please hold."

There were some crackling noises before a voice said, "Hello?"

"Hello," DG said, "may I please speak with Katie or Anna?"

"This is Anna. May I ask who's calling?"

"Hi, Anna, it's DG," she said, relief washing over her.

"DG! I didn't expect to hear from you!"

DG was confused. _Why wouldn't I call?_ she wondered to herself. "I was wondering if you and Katie would want to get together with me?"

"We'd love to! Hold on just a moment, and let me get Katie." DG heard some muffled voices before Anna came back on the line. "What are you doing around three o'clock?"

"Um...nothing."

"There's a cafe across the street from the university. Why don't you meet us there?"

"I'd love to!" DG heard footsteps heading toward the throne room. "Anna, I've gotta go. I'll see you at three!" She dropped the receiver back into its cradle, and hurried out the door she'd come through, running straight into Cain.

"Hey, kid," he said affectionately. "Where are you going so fast?"

"Oh...um...just heading back to the family quarters," she replied nervously. "I was exploring the palace." She smiled at him.

He stared at her. "All right. Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do. Thanks, Cain!" She hurried off, breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't asked her any questions.

oOo

At two-thirty, she "borrowed" a motorcycle from the Royal Security Service garage and sped off toward Northern Isle. She parked it in front of the coffee shop and hung the helmet off of the handle bars. "Anna, Katie!" she said, walking over to the table they were sitting at.

"Hi!" they said together.

"How are you doing?" Katie asked.

"Okay," DG replied. "You?"

"Pretty good."

A waiter came over and placed three drinks on the table along with cream, sugar, and a plate of cookies.

"We weren't sure what you liked, so we just ordered you some regular coffee and cookies for the table," Anna said, a hint of nervousness in her voice. "The cookies are the specialty here."

"That's perfect, thanks," DG said, smiling and adding cream to her coffee. They passed the next couple of hours chatting about their lives and how they grew up and what the Other Side was like.

oOo

A couple of hours later, Ahamo and Lavender returned from visiting the Northern Island Province.

"Az!" Lavender called, pulling her driving scarf to her shoulders as she walked into the family quarters. "DG! We're back!"

"Hello, Mother," Az said, coming out of the study. "Hello, Father."

"Hello, dear," Lavender said. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. I spent most of it working on my speech."

Lavender smiled and patted her daughter's cheek. "Glad to hear it. I'll be happy when we're done with all of this."

"Me too."

Lavender looked around. "Where's DG?"

Az shrugged. "No idea. I haven't seen her since lunchtime."

"All right. I'll look around." She walked off toward DG's room. "DG!" When DG wasn't in her room, Lavender went to the kitchen. And then to the gardens. After that she started to feel a bit frantic.

"What's wrong, love?" Ahamo asked her.

"I can't find DG! Az said she hasn't seen her since lunchtime!"

"Don't worry, love," he said soothingly, taking her hands in his. "I'm sure she's just exploring the palace. She'll turn up if we wait long enough." He glanced around and saw Cain walking out of the gardens. "Cain!" he called.

"Yes, Your Grace?" Cain said, coming over and bowing slightly.

"Have you seen our daughter?"

"Last I heard, Princess Azkadellia was in her study. I saw Princess DG around lunchtime coming out of the throne room."

"What was she doing in there?" Lavender asked.

"She said she was exploring the palace, Your Majesty. I haven't seen her since."

"Thank you, Cain."

"If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty, Your Grace, a Royal Security Service motorcycle has gone missing and I need to track down the garage manager."

"Of course, Cain. Please let us know when you find it."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

_A motorcycle! _Ahamo thought, a cold realization dawning on him. He knew what had happened to the motorcycle. "Cain, wait!"

He turned around. "Your Grace?"

"DG can ride a motorcycle. She may have been the one to take it."

"Thank you, Your Grace. I'll head into Northern Isle immediately to find her."

"Perhaps I should come with you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Your Grace."

"And why not?" Ahamo asked indignantly.

Cain thought quickly. "If the people get the idea that you can't control Princess DG, they may think that you can't control Princess Azkadellia either. I'll go myself and bring her back." _And save the kid the embarrassment of her daddy coming to find her, _he thought to himself.

"Thank you, Cain," Lavender said.

Cain bowed, then went to the garage and got on a second motorcycle. _What have you gotten yourself into, kid?_

oOo

Cain had gone past the bowling alley, the university bar, and the park, but DG was nowhere to be found. He sighed. He turned the corner and drove past a coffee shop, spotting the missing motorcycle at the curb. He drove around the block again before pulling up to the curb and taking off his helmet. He saw DG at a table, laughing with two dark-haired girls her age. It tugged on his heart strings a bit; he hadn't seen her this happy since the night she and Azkadellia had defeated the witch.

"Hey, kid," he said, coming up to the table.

"Cain!" DG exclaimed, looking up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Your absence has been...uh...noticed at the palace."

DG grimaced then looked at her friends. "I guess I've gotta go. I'll see you later?"

"Of course," Katie said, smiling. "At the very least, you'll have to come pick up your dresses."

DG rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me." She grinned. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye," Anna and Katie said together.

She followed Cain over to the motorcycles. She put her helmet on and went to mount hers, when Cain put a hand on her arm. "I'll send someone for the bike later," he said calmly, despite a stern undertone. "You're riding with me." DG just nodded; his tone left no room for argument. She buckled her helmet and climbed on to the back of the motorcycle.

oOo

"What were you thinking, going without security?" he scolded as they walked back into the palace. DG stayed silent, despite her ears and cheeks burning. "There are still people who supported the sorceress out there! And they'd love to get their hands on you!" He saw a guard out of the corner of his eye. "Thompson, please take Williams to the coffee shop in Northern Isle and retrieve the bike."

"Yes, sir," Thompson replied.

"Oh, and no mention of my conversation with Princess DG."

"No, sir, of course not." Thompson left.

Cain turned back to DG. "Your parents have been worried sick."

DG shrugged. "They're more concerned that I'm not the perfect princess they wanted."

He stepped in front of her. "DG, your parents love you," he said earnestly. "They want you to be a family. At least give it a shot." She shrugged again, staring at the floor of the garage. "Come on, DG. I'll even help you talk to them about your friends." DG looked up at him with astonished eyes. "Yes, I know about the conversation with your mother. I suggest you start with your father."

"You'll help me? Really?" Her eyes shined with hope.

"Yes, but you have to promise me that you'll give your family a shot."

"I will. Thanks, Cain."

oOo

"DG!" Lavender cried when she walked into the study with Cain. She embraced her daughter fiercely. "Oh, DG, I was so worried! Where have you been?"

"Thank you, Cain," Ahamo said. He held out his hand for Cain to shake.

"You're welcome, Your Grace," Cain said, shaking Ahamo's hand. "She feels like one of my own after our time together."

"Then, please, look out for her too."

"Of course, Your Grace." He paused, glancing at DG. Her eyes still held the hopeful look from the garage. "If I may speak freely?"

"Please do."

"DG's friends seem like nice girls, Your Grace. She needs people outside of her family."

Ahamo nodded. "Thank you for your opinion."

"Yes, Your Grace." He winked at DG. "I'll see you around, kid."

"Thanks, Cain," she said, forcing a smile. He left the room.

Az looked at her parents and sister. "I think I'll...um...go do something in my room for awhile. I'll see you at supper." She leaned over to DG just before walking out the door. "Good luck, Little Sister," she whispered in DG's ear. DG threw her a desperate look as she closed the door behind her.

"Sit," Ahamo commanded, pointing at the couch as fury crept over his face. DG did as she was told, not daring to argue. "What were you thinking, Dorothy Gale?" Ahamo fumed, pacing back and forth in front of her. "We were worried sick! You didn't tell anyone where you went and you went out without any security! Not to mention, you _stole _a motorcycle! What the hell were you thinking?"

DG was reminded painfully of her Pops as Ahamo scolded her. He wouldn't have been too pleased with her either. Her cheeks burned again. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, staring at the floor. "I just wanted the chance to have friends."

Ahamo softened. "We don't have a problem with you having friends. But please, in the future, think before you act. Take a guard with you. At least ask before you take a motorcycle. And let someone know what's going on."

"I'm sorry," DG said again. "I'll do so in the future."

Ahamo gave her a one-armed hug before putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her directly in the eyes. "DG, there are still some people out there who supported the sorceress. They would do anything to have your head. Please remember that."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"I thought I told you I didn't want you spending time with those girls," Lavender said, her tone dangerously soft. DG shrugged.

"DG?" Ahamo asked.

"She's of the opinion that they are," she made her voice high and haughty, "not fit to be friends with a princess."

"They're not," Lavender said, with a less-than-queenly growl.

"What does it matter?" DG exclaimed, exasperated. "They're nice girls! They want to be friends with me! I don't see how that's a problem!"

"Of course they want to be your friends!" Lavender raged, her cheeks matching her anger. "You're a princess! And that doesn't change the fact that I told you I didn't want you spending time with them outside of the dress shop!"

"DG?" Ahamo said calmly. "Did your mother tell you that?"

"Yes!" she spat. "But only because they're the 'dressmaker's daughters!" Not for any _real _reason!"

"That doesn't change the fact that I told you _not to associate with them. _And watch your tone!"

"DG, why don't you give your mother and I some time to talk?" Ahamo said tiredly.

"Fine!" DG snapped, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Ahamo turned to Lavender. "Not fit to be friends with a princess? You told DG that? Really?"

Lavender sighed, the redness fading from her cheeks. "The people expect us to behave a certain way..."

"Need I remind you what I did before I came to the O.Z.? Or what your father said about me when we wanted to get married?"

Lavender's cheeks colored again. "My memory is as good as ever, dear."

"Then why tell DG that?"

"Because, unfortunately it's true. The people expect a certain standard of behavior from us?"

Ahamo sighed. "No, they don't. At least not anymore. That's how it was when the sorceress reigned over them. They want us to be more like them. DG can do that."

"But how do I know that they don't want to be friends with her just because she's a princess?"

"You don't. Neither do I. Neither does she. But the only way to find out is to let her be friends with them."

Lavender sighed. "You're right. I know you are. I'll apologize to her."

"Let me talk to her first. Maybe calm her down a bit?" Lavender nodded.

oOo

DG lay across her bed on her back, knees up and arms crossed against her chest. She huffed. _Why does it matter so much? _she wondered angrily. _Don't the people want a princess that they can talk to? _

Someone knocked on her door. "DG?" Ahamo's voice called. "Can I come in?" She didn't reply. A few moments later, he opened the door and came in. He sat down on the bed. "Will you please sit up?" She did so. "I spoke with your mother and reminded her of what I did before I floated over to the O.Z. She wants to apologize to you." DG raised an eyebrow at him. "May I ask you a question?" he continued. She shrugged. "Why didn't you come to me? You know I worked in a carnival on the Other Side before I came here."

DG shrugged again. "I didn't think of it," she said softly.

"Well, next time, please do."

"I will."

Ahamo put an arm around her. DG stiffened at first, but then allowed herself to relax into him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Your mother and I love you, DG. We just want to keep you safe."

"I know," she replied softly, feeling safe with Ahamo's arm around her. "I love you too." _It's true, _she thought. _I do love them_. But even so, she couldn't help feeling as if she was betraying her robotic parents.

Ahamo kissed the top of her head, and held her until someone else knocked at the door.

"Come in!" DG called. Lavender walked into the room and smiled at DG and Ahamo sitting together. DG pulled away from Ahamo. "May I help you with something, Lavender?"

Ahamo stood up. "I'll leave you two alone," he said, leaving the room as quickly as he could.

Lavender looked her daughter up and down. She swallowed hard. "I'd like to apologize, DG. I shouldn't have stopped you from being friends with the Barton girls."

"No, you shouldn't have," DG said, standing up and folding her arms across her chest.

"I'll try to remember in the future that you're more than capable of choosing your own friends."

"Thank you." DG looked at the sad expression on Lavender's face, and softened. "I accept your apology."

Lavender looked relieved. "Just please promise me you'll be more careful in the future."

"I will. I promise."

Lavender smiled. "Then why don't we head down to supper? I'm sure your father and Az are waiting for us."

DG smiled and nodded in agreement.


	5. The Assembly

Author's Note: Hello again! I've finally moved and gotten mostly settled in, and I start working tomorrow. I finally figured out where this story was going, so hopefully it will flow more easily. Anyway, thank you to those of you who reviewed and alerted this story. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Have a great week!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, any part of <em>Tin Man.<em>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" DG asked, leaning over Azkadellia's shoulder in their study.<p>

Azkadellia gasped, startled. "Goodness, DG!" she exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry."

"What do you need?" Azkadellia asked impatiently.

DG shrugged. "Nothing really. I was just wondering what you were doing."

Azkadellia raised an eyebrow. "Writing a speech." She turned back to her desk.

"For what?"Azkadellia sighed. "For the assembly we're going to tomorrow."

"What assembly?"

"The one where Mother is going to give a speech." She paused at the blank look on DG's face. "Weren't you listening _at all_ when Mother and Father were talking to Minister Ambrose today?"

"Not exactly."

Annoyed, Azkadellia blew a couple of stray hairs out of her eyes and turned toward her sister. "It's the first assembly since I was...um...depossessed. Mother is going to speak to the people for the first time. And I'm going to make a speech too."

"About what?"

Azkadellia gave her sister a withering look. "Really, DG?" she said scathingly. "You can't figure that one out for yourself?" DG shrugged.

Azkadellia's temper exploded. Red spots appeared on her cheeks and she balled her hands into fists as she stood up. "It's an apology, DG!" she shouted, leaning forward slightly as she thrust her hands to the floor. "For everything I did while the witch was inside me! Maybe then they'll stop calling for my head!"

"Okay, Az," DG said, holding her hands up and taking a step back. "I'm sorry."

Azkadellia took one look at DG's wide-eyed, bewildered look and sank back into her chair. She buried her face in her hands, her temper dissolving. "I'm sorry, DG. It's not your fault."

DG rubbed a soothing hand on Azkadellia's back. "It's okay. And it kind of is my fault."

"No it's not."

"Yeah, actually, it really is. If I hadn't let go of your hand..."

"You were five!" she snapped. She laughed mirthlessly. "You were five and you were scared! It's not your fault!"

"And it's your fault that the witch possessed you?" DG raised an eyebrow.

"Touché, Little Sister." She smiled grimly.

"Look, Az, you can't change the past," DG pointed out. "But you can promise a better future. You need to tell them that it will be different, and then follow through."

Azkadellia's eyes widened. "That's it!" She jumped up and rushed out of the room, calling, "I have to speak with Mother!"

Azkadellia hurried down the hall to the conference room, hoping that her parents were finished with their meetings for the afternoon. She rounded the corner without looking, and ran straight into Glitch, knocking him over and sending the stack of papers he had been carrying flying.

Azkadellia scrambled to her feet. "Oh, Minister Ambrose!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!" She stretched her hand out. "Let me help you up."

"Thank you, Your Highness," he said, accepting her hand. He stood up, dusted himself off, and started gathering his papers with Azkadellia's help.

She handed him the papers. "Again, I'm sorry," she said, looking past him. _Not that I'll ever be able to apologize enough_, she thought sorrowfully, noticing at the scar on his head that replaced the zipper. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Are the queen and king consort finished for the day?"

"They are, Your Highness. I believe they're still in the conference room if you need to speak with them."

"Thank you, Minister Ambrose."

"My pleasure, Your Highness." He bowed his head slightly and backed away.

Azkadellia watched remorsefully as he retreated, unable to pull her eyes away from the scar. _I'm apologizing to the entire country tomorrow,_ she thought. _But I've known him since I was a little girl. And I hurt him horribly._ "Minister Ambrose?" she called after him.

He stopped and turned around. "Yes, Your Highness?"

Azkadellia walked over to him. She stared at the floor. "Minister Ambrose, I'd like to apologize to you. What I did as the sorceress was atrocious and inexcusable." Her voice got softer and smaller with every word she spoke. "And I'm sorry." She paused. "I'll understand if you can't accept my apologize." She bit her lower lip, holding back the tears that pricked at her eyes.

Glitch looked her up and down, considering her apology. But then he saw her bit her lower lip and remembered her doing the same thing when she was nervous as a child. Suddenly, he didn't see the young woman who had committed atrocities, but the sweet, shy little girl he had known many years before. "Look at me, Your Highness," he said.

"Pardon me?" she asked, confused.

"Look at me."

Azkadellia glanced up at him before dropping her eyes again. Glitch sighed. He tucked his papers underneath his arm and placed a few fingers under her chin, tipping it up so she was forced to look him in the eye. To her surprise, he was smiling gently. "I believe that I've told you many times before that princesses don't stare at the the floor."

Azkadellia couldn't help smiling at the familiar words, even as a few tears leaked out. Glitch gently wiped them away with his thumb. "I believe you were looking for your parents?" She nodded. "Then I'll leave you to finding them." He backed away before turning.

Azkadellia turned around and started back down the hall.

"Oh, and Your Highness?" Glitch called after she had taken a few steps. She looked back. "I accept your apology." He smiled at her again and turned to leave again.

Azkadellia smiled back at him and continued to the conference room. She knocked on the door. "Come in!" she heard her mother's voice call.

She walked in. "Hello, Mother. Hello, Father."

"Hello, Az," Lavender said. "This is a surprise. We weren't expecting to see you until dinner. Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly." She sat down. "I wanted to ask you about something."

"Can you speak to your father about it? I have to take DG to pick up her dresses. We can't have her wearing trousers tomorrow." Lavender winced.

"All right." As Lavender left the room, Azkadellia turned to Ahamo and started explaining her idea to him.

oOo

"Oh, DG, you look wonderful!" Lavender exclaimed, looking at her daughter in a midnight blue dress. She turned to Mrs. Barton. "Mrs. Barton, you did such a wonderful job!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Mrs. Barton replied. "Do you like it, DG?"

DG looked at herself in the mirror. The deep blue set off her skin and eyes perfectly. It wasn't the person that she was used to seeing, but she was pleased nonetheless. She nodded. "I feel really pretty in this. Thank you." She smiled.

"DG!" Katie called from the doorway between the shop and their home. She waved DG over. "DG, come here!" She jumped off the pedestal and ran over to her friend.

"DG, wait!" Lavender said, watching helplessly as her daughter absconded wearing the dress that was meant for the assembly the following day.

Mrs. Barton laughed and looked at Lavender. "Some things never change," she said. Lavender shook her head, and laughed with the woman she refused to admit was her friend.

oOo

Azkadellia tried not to fidget as her mother spoke. She was next. Beside her, DG squeezed her hand, calming her.

"I thank you for your attention," Lavender said. "I will now turn the floor over to my eldest daughter, Her Royal Highness, Princess Azkadellia."

Absolute silence reigned as Lavender stepped back from the podium. Azkadellia stood up as DG gave her hand a final squeeze. As soon as she reached the podium, the crowd began jeering and throwing rotten food. A rotten apple exploded next to DG, and a rotten tomato hit Azkadellia square on the cheek. Bits of its innards dripped down her face and chest, soiling her pale lavender neckline.

"I deserve that," she said quietly, albeit speaking directly into the microphone. "I deserve that and more." She paused, her voice turning firm. "However, my parents and sister do not deserve it, and unfortunately, they are getting hit as well. So I must respectfully ask that you stop." Another rotten peach burst just behind Azkadellia as the crowd fell silent.

She took a deep breath before speaking again, her tone softening. "I stand before you today to say I'm sorry." The crowd started jeering again. "I know those words will never be enough for most of you, nor should they be. The acts I commited while under the sorceress's control were atrocious and unforgivable." A murmur of assent passed through the crowd. "Most of you have lost family and friends, and I cannot give them back to you, no matter how much I want to. I do not ask your forgiveness. I do not deserve it. Unfortunately, all I can say is 'I am sorry.' And those are just insignificant words."

Her voice grew stronger. "However, although I cannot bring back what has been lost, I can look to the future. I can try to help those of you who were affected by my terrible rule regain some of what they have lost." She paused again, the crowd hanging on every word. "That's why I will be heading a new royal project called the Sorceress Relief Fund. These projects will be funded by the crippling taxes that you were forced to pay over the last ten years. The first project will be a rebuilding of the Finaqua Palace." Some jeers were heard again. Azkadellia held up her hand, and the crowd fell silent again.

DG looked at her sister in amazement. _Are the people still afraid of her?_ DG wondered. _Or does she just naturally command a crowd?_

"But it will not be what you think," Azkadellia continued, pulling DG out of her thoughts. "It will be rebuilt as an orphanage for children who have lost their families. As of now, Milltown has offered to provide as many Nurturebots as we need. My sister, Her Royal Highness, Princess DG, will be helping me with this project." DG looked up in surprise; Azkadellia hadn't mentioned anything to her!

"She was raised on the Other Side by Nuturebots, and will best know and understand how to program them," Azkadellia continued. The crowd buzzed, uncertain of what to do with this new information. "We hope to break ground in a month. And that will just be the start of the projects. We plan to build new homes and schools, as well as to restore the Field of the Papay." She paused again, and her voice grew quiet again. "But all of that is not why I'm here. I'm here to say I'm sorry for everything and that I will do the best that I can to fix what is broken. Thank you for your time." Silence reigned again for a moment before a lone pair of hands began to clap. It was slowly joined by the rest of the crowd. It was not the cheers that had initially met her mother, but hopefully it was a sign of acceptance.

Azkadellia sat back down, a smile forming on her face. DG smiled warmly at her sister and squeezed her hand once more. The O.Z. had its princesses back again.

* * *

><p>Also Happy Fourth of July to my American readers!<p> 


	6. Leaving for Milltown

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Have a great week!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>Tin Man.<em>

* * *

><p>"So, I'm going to be working with the Milltown robots?" DG said to Azkadellia once they were alone in the family quarters. She raised her eyebrows.<p>

"I'm sorry," Azkadellia said, looking down at the floor. "It's something I thought you'd enjoy."

"It's fine," DG reassured her. "And I hope I will enjoy it. I just wish you would have asked me first." She paused, looking a the tomato still on Azkadellia's face. "Come on. We both need showers."

After her shower, DG changed into her pajamas. As she brushed her hair, she heard a knock at the door. "DG!" Azkadellia called from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

"Okay!" DG called back.

Azkadellia walked into the room. "Would you braid my hair for me? I can't quite reach the middle of my back."

DG looked at her sister strangely. "Um, sure." She gestured to the bed. "Sit down." She climbed behind Azkadellia and started brushing her hair out.

"You know why I want you to help with the Nurturebots?"

"I take it this is an excuse to talk?"

Az blushed. "Sort of. But it really is hard to reach the middle of my back." She paused. "So, do you know?"

"I guess because I'm mechanically inclined. Lavender was the one who had my parents programmed for me, so she'd really be the one to help program them."

"You know that people have started to notice that you call Mother and Father by their given names?"

DG shrugged as she plaited Azkadellia's hair. "I don't really care. I already had a mom and dad. I'm just not comfortable calling them that."

"That's actually the main reason I want you to go to Milltown. Your robot parents are going to be there."

DG tied off the braid. "You...er, the sorceress, had them reprogrammed. They don't remember me anymore." She blinked quickly as her voice wobbled slightly.

Azkadellia turned to look at her sister and grinned. "I had them reprogrammed. They'll remember everything with you."

"Really?" DG breathed, holding back a smile, not allowing herself to believe that it could possibly be true.

"Really." DG lunged forward, throwing her arms around her sister and burying her face in her shoulder. Azkadellia laughed. "I'll take that as a thank you. You're welcome, by the way."

DG pulled away, tears running down her cheeks. "Az, you have no idea what this means to me." Azkadellia waited, silently encouraging DG to continue. "I've felt so confused by everything. I mean, suddenly finding out that I have completely different parents and that you were my sister and defeating the sorceress and being a princess...it's...it's just too much. And I've wanted nothing more than to talk to them and didn't think it would ever be possible again." She launched herself at her sister again. "Thank you!"

Azkadellia patted her little sister's back soothingly. "You're very welcome, Little Sister."

oOo

Outside the room, Lavender and Ahamo watched their daughters through a crack in the door. Lavender smiled at her husband. "At least they're finally acting like sisters," she whispered to him.

"Maybe there's hope for us yet," he replied, placing his hand on the small of his wife's back, guiding her away from the door to give their daughters privacy.

oOo

"I'll be fine without security, Ahamo," DG said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Ahamo sighed. "DG, you're a princess," he said. "There are the sorceress's supporters who want you dead for killing their leader. And there are the people who don't believe that Az will do what she promises and will use you to hurt her. And then there are the crazy people who want you dead for no reason at all."

DG glared at her father, even though she knew that any further argument would be futile. "But..."

Ahamo held up a hand, cutting her off. "It's not up for discussion, Dorothy Gale," he said with a tone that brooked no argument. "You will have security. Get used to it." DG scowled at him. "Wipe that look off your face." DG smiled sweetly at him and batted her eyelashes. He rolled his eyes. "I think you'll like who your guard, however. Agent Cain! Officer Cain!"

Father and son strolled into the room, carrying helmets. "Good afternoon, Your Grace, Kid." Cain bobbed his head slightly. "I'm sure you remember my son, Jeb...er, Officer Cain."

"Good afternoon, You Grace, Your Highness," Jeb said, bobbing his head like his father.

"Good afternoon," Ahamo replied as DG smiled."You'll take care of her, Agent Cain?"

"Like she was my own, sir," Cain replied.

"Thank you." He held out a hand and Cain shook it. Jeb did the same.

Ahamo pulled DG into a hug. "Be careful, Little One," he said softly. "And enjoy yourself."

"Thanks," she replied.

"DG?" Lavender said, walking into the room. "Are you going now?"

DG looked at Cain and Jeb, who bowed deeply. "Yes, Your Majesty," Cain replied. "As soon as Her Highness is ready."

"I'm ready now," DG said, gesturing to the bag in front of her.

"Then we'll leave as soon as you're finished saying your good-byes."

DG nodded and went over to Lavender. "Bye, Lavender," she said. "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Good-bye, dear," she said, pulling her youngest into a hug. "This time I promise it'll only be a few weeks." DG managed a weak smile to placate her as she turned to leave.

"Did you forget about me, Little Sister?" She turned back around. Despite the haughty tone, DG saw the pain in her sister's eyes.

DG smiled. "Of course not, Big Sis."

Relief passed through Azkadellia's eyes before she hugged her sister. "Do a good job?"

"Nah, I think I'll do my worst," DG teased.

Azkadellia's eyes widened. "What? But I..."

"Relax, Az," DG said. "I'm just teasing."

"Oh." She blushed.

"I'll do my best. Don't worry." DG patted Azkadellia's arm reassuringly.

"Thanks, DG." She paused a moment, before finishing softly, "I love you."

DG smiled, a warm feeling building in her chest. "I love you too." As she said it, she realized just how true it was. How could she not love her sister? Especially now that she wasn't possessed? The real Azkadellia was the most kind-hearted person she'd ever met.

"Really?"

DG laughed. "Of course, silly!" She grinned and hugged her sister again. "I'll see you in a few weeks, okay?"

"Yes."

DG waved to Ahamo and Lavender, who smiled broadly at their daughters. "See you in a few weeks!"

DG followed Cain and Jeb outside. As the front door closed, Cain turned to DG. "Here, Kid," he said, handing her a third helmet she hadn't noticed. "You'll need this."

She took the helmet from him. "Why?"

"Take a look." He gestured behind him, and she grinned. Three Royal Security Service motorcycles were sitting in the driveway, gleaming in the sunlight. The three riders donned their helmets and sped off toward Milltown.


End file.
